prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The 7th Scribe
=2012= Welcome Hi, welcome to Pro Wrestling! Thanks for your edit to the Anthony Nese page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dean27 (Talk) 17:22, September 28, 2012 =June= City pages Only create them if a wrestler has been born there. Residing in, we don't need. - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:10, June 23, 2013 (UTC) =August= The "born" edits. *Hi, pages like John Cena and Hulk Hogan do not have the "born" before the date they're born, so please, unless you got word from Dean or Nic, please do not add these to pages! Thanks BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 16:45, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :*This is correct, only time you have "born" on the DOB is like the Vickie Guerrero page where you use a birth name which is different to their current real name! Dean27 (talk) 18:18, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Adding images *Please can you not upload images that already exist on here. Check the page before you upload new images. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 12:04, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Image gallery When creating these pages, please make sure prior to putting the gallery section that you create the Image gallery heading. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:59, August 25, 2013 (UTC) =September= Commentator teams *Good work making the Michael Cole & Tazz page.... Please feel free to make any of the others on my list!! On my page it also has the images. Cheers Dean27 (talk) 14:17, September 7, 2013 (UTC) =October= State category *Hi, have you added the state category on the current WWE and NXT roster? Dean27 (talk) 13:09, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :*Is that a no? Dean27 (talk) 18:05, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Categorys *Hi, please make sure you do not start adding silly and pointless category's to this Wikia ok!! Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 19:47, October 22, 2013 (UTC) =November= Couples category I noticed you made Category:Wrestling couples last month. You've been tagging individual pages with it though. An individual is not a couple. If there were a lot of mixed tag teams, or articles about couples, I could see the use of it being a category, but I think what you're looking for might be better served by a list article. The problem with categorizing individual pages (already very cluttered) is we have no context looking at it who they are paired off with. Who is Andy Baker involved with, for example? +Y 15:03, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :Also regarding Category:List of models and Category:List of Bodybuilders, would it be possible to shorten them to just Category:Bodybuilders and Category:Models? "List of" categories should not exist. "Lists of" ones are fine, for collecting articles which are actually lists. The wrestlers themselves are not list, but rather, all categories here serve as a list, so we don't actually need to name them lists if we are just describing the inherent listing aspect of categories. +Y 16:44, November 10, 2013 (UTC) ::*I've made the Category:Models & Category:Bodybuilders so add future pages to that ok! INC. Eva Marie you just done please Dean27 (talk) 18:02, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Birthdates. Is it really necessary to add of 0 in front of some the month and days for birthdates? Seems pointless.. Same with Professional/professional. I don't know, unless it really changes something doesn't seem like it warrants a edit. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 01:23, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :* Will second that it's mostly a waste of time. - Wagnike2 (talk) 01:44, November 27, 2013 (UTC) =December= Minor Note We currently don't allow fanart on here. It's not a huge deal, but just so you know going forward. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:16, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :* When doing the tabs, please make sure to put them on all the pages, not just the main one. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:37, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ::*If you do not think a wrestler has any merch for sale, remove the Merch tab on there ok. (Indy wrestlers just use general, event history & images). Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 18:54, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :*Can you put the new tabs right at the top of each page, even above the Stub tag. See my edits on all your pages to see how it needs to be done. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 01:25, January 14, 2014 (UTC) RE:Championship Listings *I'd say yes but as long as you can change them if the title changes hands... Don't want it getting out of date and no one changing it as they lose titles etc. If you can keep an eye on all you change then you can add it to other pages. Dean27 (talk) 18:44, January 17, 2014 (UTC) =January= Champion vs championship categories Regarding *Category:GWF Women's Champions *Category:MLW World Tag Team Champions *Category:CWA Diva Champions These were placed under 'championship' categories, I put them under 'champions' category instead, since it is for people. The championship categories would be for articles about the titles themselves, like: *GWF Women's Championship *MLW World Tag Team Championship *CWA Diva Championship Has this been done in any other categories? +Y 06:15, January 24, 2014 (UTC) RE:Identical Promotion Names *Hi, I've set that up for you. Dean27 (talk) 14:14, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Gail and Madison Pages The Knockouts Street Fight between Gail Kim and Madison Rayne was non-title. I just made the proper changes to the pages. CEDJunior (talk) 13:14, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Tabbing Hey man, can you make sure when you add tabs to pages they're in the correct order? I noticed some of the ones you added were in a odd order, thanks!BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 23:04, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Christy Hemme Blog Have you read my blog about Christy Hemme? If so, what do you think? CEDJunior (talk) 15:21, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Minor thing Can you keep the Infobox images to 200px? Otherwise, they take up a significant portion of the page. Other than that keep up the good work, you are doing a good job adding all these promotions. - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:36, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :* On the merch pages, don't forget to give the shirts some type of name/link; for example on Elliot Sexton - Elliot Sexton Dick Punch Academy T-Shirt, eventually we want to create separate pages for these too. - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:35, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Lucha VaVOOM This promotion already had a page at Lucha VaVoom, please do your best to search prior to making new pages. I did my best to combine the pages, but I think I lost some of the external links you had on it. Feel free to add them back. - Wagnike2 (talk) 03:02, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Tabs on Promotion pages *Hi, can you make it your job over the next week or so to make sure all promotions have the tabs at the top of the page? Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 12:18, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :*What's with the coding you put on the category's on the All Japan Pro Wrestling page? Dean27 (talk) 12:42, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :*Also the tabs need to go on all promotion pages which are made not just the main page. Roster and event history ect.... Dean27 (talk) 12:59, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Toy Question Are the toys, for example the Barbi Hayden ones - toys you can actually purchase? Or are they custom figures? Because while custom figures are interesting - we are only interested in toys that can be purchased commercially. If they are customs, can you please remove them when you get an opportunity? - Wagnike2 (talk) 23:02, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Tab Note When adding the tabs, please try to make sure that they are in alphabetical order. Ie: Event history, then image gallery, then mags, etc. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:46, May 23, 2014 (UTC) New pages *Hi, as your good at making new pages can you see if you can find info for the following pages for me, or just make them as stub pages till more info is available? Dean27 (talk) 14:56, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :*Philip Goulja :*Stuart Cumberland :*The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) :*Ok, cheers, do you just want to create the page with min info on, then we can add to it as info comes about... better than a red link page. Dean27 (talk) 16:08, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Merchandise *Hey, when you add something to a merchandise page, can you also try to name the shirt or whatever the piece of merch is? Even something as simple as "Mega Muerte T-Shirt" works. Thanks. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 05:00, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Town images *Hi, if you want to help us out loads them can you add images to the towns on this page: Towns needed. They are all the town pages that need images. Feel free to delete them off that page as you add images to them. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 19:27, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :*Not fancy it? If not please say and I will ask someone else to help me with it! Dean27 (talk) 20:16, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :*No, any order you wish to do will be good. :) Dean27 (talk) 20:23, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :*You don't need to actually add captions to the town images, it's kind of pointless and a waste of time. Just add a photo and be done with it. Also, what would be more useful would be if you check what links to the town page and add that information also. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:02, June 29, 2014 (UTC) *It maybe yes, we have it down as the birth town of Gran Akuma but Cagematch says he was born in Boyertown, Pennsylvania. I will delete that tomorrow. Dean27 (talk) 21:36, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :*It's always been where it has to be an actual wrestling toy that is officially released, I've already mentioned before to you how custom figures aren't allowed. - Wagnike2 (talk) 01:02, July 18, 2014 (UTC)